


[TLHR Logicality] Bubbly

by insanelycoolish



Series: Love-Hate Relationship Universe [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, First Meetings, Fluff, Keyboard Smash, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misgendering, Talyn - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valerie - Freeform, accidental misgendering, also, corrected misgendering, logicality - Freeform, so this is the cutest ever, warning, you may need a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: Logan had not been aware that punk rock bands had such adorable keyboardists in their employ. He supposed he might have looked more closely to music in general if he had been better informed.Note:This oneshot takes place thesame nightVirgil and Roman reunite inThis Love-Hate Relationship.A Part of theThis Love-Hate RelationshipVerse





	[TLHR Logicality] Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written. Songs used in this fic are owned by the artists themselves and will be linked in the chapter that contains them.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Note:** This takes place the same day that Virgil and Roman catch up the evening after the concert. Thomas’s friends Talyn and Valery are featured in this one shot. For a short period of time Talyn, who is non-binary, is referred to as she/her for a very small part of this chapter as Patton was not aware of their identification until they told him. Just so it is clear that I am not meaning it to be disrespectful. Thank you.

* * *

Bubbly

**A This Love-Hate Relationship One Shot**  
( Link to Song: [Bubbly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWGqoCNbsvM) by **Colbie Caillat**. )

* * *

Patton watched as Virgil hurried past him to Roman. Smiling happily, the keyboardist crossed the room at a slower pace to where Logan stood, his eyes on his best friend and Virgil. Glancing over, Patton giggled at seeing the two kissing. 

Quite enthusiastically, too. 

Patton cleared his throat as he returned his attention to Logan, laughing softly as the other blinked before blushing as he glanced his way. 

“You ready to go?” 

Logan nodded. 

“Awesome!” 

Without thinking, Patton reached out to take hold of the other’s hand, tugging him towards the door. He glanced back, wanting to let Virgil know that they were headed out but the other two were so lost in one another that Patton was sure that any words would fall on deaf ears. 

Leading Logan out Patton closed the door behind them before regarding the slightly taller male in front of him. He realized too late that he hadn’t yet asked Logan if he would be okay with touching him. He quickly released the hand he held. 

“Oh! Logan, I’m _so_ sorry! Virgil is forever onto me about asking before grabbing someone’s hand or hugging them.” 

Logan shook his head, bringing up his now free hand to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s ah… it is quite alright, Patton.” 

Patton beamed, happy that he hadn’t made the other uncomfortable. 

Okay, good! Well, let’s get food, but first, I need to nip into my dressing room so I can get out of this and into something much cuter! I love Virgil, and I adore being in the band but punk rock is _not_ my style.” 

He giggled and took off in the direction of his dressing room, glancing to his side to make sure that Logan was following. He resisted the urge to take Logan’s hand into his own once more. They reached his dressing room in next to no time. Patton opened the door and stepped in, holding the door open for Logan.

“Come on in!” 

He waited for Logan to step in before closing the door behind them. He smiled to see Logan looking around the room, taking in all the stuffed animals, fluffy pillows, and bright greeting cards. 

“Gifts from family and friends, fans included! I like to keep my dressing room bright and happy. It helps combat the drain from the alternative mindset I have to have on stage.” 

Logan nodded. Patton could tell that Logan had no idea what he was talking about but found it really sweet that he was trying to make Patton feel understood. 

The bubbly keyboardist crossed to the couch, more specifically, to a large light blue suitcase that lay open in front of it. Rummaging through it, he pulled out three items of clothing. He then closed the lid and pulled the bow that went with the outfit out of the small front pocket in the chest. 

“I’m going to go change in the bathroom and be right back. Feel free to hang out on the couch.” 

He smiled brightly as he waved at the couch, watching as Logan, slightly awkward in his movements, moved to the couch and perched on the very end. Patton giggled softly and made his way to the bathroom to change and freshen up. 

»»————　✿　————««

Logan had no idea what he was doing here. He supposed he had known that the guy Roman had history with was a musician. It had not been lost on him that he was in a band and was a celebrity. What he had not realized was that being the best friend of the man who had caught the attention of the leader of the band meant that he would be thrown into the world of the rich and famous. 

Okay, so as of that moment nothing had been too crazy, but he was relatively sure that most concert attendees had never been privy to any of the band members’ dressing rooms— _private_ dressing rooms—and Logan had visited two now. He also had not been aware that punk rock bands had such adorable keyboardists in their employ. He supposed he might have looked more closely to music in general if he had been better informed. 

Logan blushed at his train of thought, thoroughly disappointed in himself for thinking such things. Luckily, Logan was saved any further internal embarrassment by the door opening, signaling that Patton had finished changing. 

At least, he thought he was saved. Logan glanced in the direction of the bathroom and immediately all thoughts in his mind vanished. He blinked as he took in the other’s outfit, heat rising up the back of his neck.

He hoped it didn’t show in his cheeks though his face felt hot. Patton beamed at him and Logan cleared his throat as he readjusted his glasses that hadn’t even needed readjusting. 

The reason for his mind’s total malfunction? 

Patton had walked out of the bathroom completely transformed. Logan was not even certain it was possible, but Patton had doubled his cuteness with a simple change of attire. 

Where he had been decked out in punk rock style, he now wore a soft, light blue jumper skirt, white shirt with a cat face, white knee-high socks, and had a white and blue bow clipped in his wavy, sandy brown curls. 

He watched as Patton looked his way again, beamed even more brightly than before, and crossed the room to another suitcase that lay atop a nearby table. 

“Just got to get my shoes and bracelet on, then grab my bag, and I’ll be ready to go.” 

Logan could only nod as he watched Patton look through his suitcase, pulling out a pair of light blue converse, the same color as his skirt. With the shoes in hand, he moved to the couch, sitting beside him to slip them on. Logan sat up straighter, his body stiff with nerves. 

With the keyboardist closer, Logan could now see that there were little white cats at the hem of the skirt. The shoulder straps had little white paw prints where they connected to the skirt. 

Logan thought that by all rights, it should look completely silly on whomever wore it but somehow, Patton made it work.

_Very_ well.

Patton finished pulling on his shoes, tying them swiftly. Logan took notice that Patton double knotted them. One more endearing thing about him. If he found many more he would soon lose count.

Patton leaned down to reach into the front part of the suitcase by his feet. Logan watched, intrigued by this man. He blinked as a small box was offered to him. 

“Would you mind putting this on me, Lo?” Patton asked. His voice was what Logan thought a warm summer breeze would sound like—if air could talk, that was. 

And how ridiculous a thought was that? 

Logan gave a stiff nod, took the box, and opened it. Inside was a sterling silver bracelet on which a sparkling silver paw print hung. 

It was as cute as the rest of Patton.

_His outfit,_ that was. 

Logan took the bracelet out of the box and set the box on his lap. Patton held out his left wrist and Logan cleared his throat before unclasping the bracelet and wrapping it carefully around his wrist. He tried his best to ignore how his fingers brushed at the smooth skin on the inside of Patton’s wrist, securing the clasp quickly. As soon as it was on, Logan released it, pulling his hands back to himself. He lifted the box off his lap and passed it to Patton once more. 

“Thank you!” 

Patton smiled. Logan was certain that even the sun was not as bright as the keyboardist’s smiles. 

Well, obviously that wasn’t true _literally_ , but the point was that Patton had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. 

“You are welcome,” Logan muttered lamely. He watched as Patton returned the box to its proper place. He then stood up and crossed back to the table that held his other suitcase. Logan watched as he picked up a small messenger bag with several of the same gray cartoon cat covering it, slipping it on before he returned to Logan.

“Ready to eat?” 

Logan stood up, and before he could ask Patton what kind of foods he liked to eat, the keyboardist had taken his hand once more and was pulling him out of the dressing room. They paused for just a moment to shut the door before they were on the move once more. 

Logan tried to take in as much as he could of the hallway and other backstage rooms they passed. Though he wasn’t a fan of the music, or any music really—aside from maybe classical, though even that was a stretch—Logan had always found the behind the scenes processes of things like this absolutely fascinating. 

He was about to tell Patton this, hoping to engage him in conversation, but they had arrived onto a sort of dock where a lot of men and women in black were milling around. They were lugging around black cases, some large, some small. Logan instantly realized that this must be the band’s road crew. His hypothesis was confirmed when Patton called out to one of the crew members. 

“Hey, Nate!” 

A young man with slicked back but soft looking hair glanced their way. He looked to be a few years older than them, but he couldn’t be sure. Logan frowned. The guy was wearing sunglasses. _Inside_. At _night_. He would have guessed that maybe he was blind, but his intuition told him that it was just a fashion choice on the gentleman’s part and not due to a lack of sight. 

Logan frowned deeply. If he wasn’t blind, as Logan strongly suspected he was not, then the man was being lazy while the rest of his colleagues worked. Logan immediately disliked him. 

“Hey, cutie,” the guy called out to Patton, smirking. 

Logan bristled and glared disapprovingly at the man. Patton giggled. Logan shifted his hand so that he could lace his and Patton’s fingers together once again and gave Patton’s hand a small squeeze. Patton looked up at him in surprise but then he was beaming brightly. Logan looked down at him and smiled in response.

Nate laughed. Logan glared up at him once more. He really didn’t like this feeling he felt all of a sudden, though he knew it instantly to be jealousy. 

“I see you’ve got a friend there.” 

Not blind, Logan noted. Just lazy, as he thought.

Logan looked down at Patton in time to see him beam back up at him. He felt the back of his neck heat up once more. 

“Yep! This is Logan! We’re going to dinner. Talk to you later, Nate!” 

“Yeah. Sure thing. Great to meet ya, Logan.” 

Logan glanced at him, frowning at the smirk he saw pass over Nate’s lips. 

“Likewise.” He forced out. He was grateful as Patton led them on, past the workers. The further he got from Nate, the better he felt. By the time Patton had led them outside into the parking lot where the tour bus was parked, Logan felt like himself again. He glanced with interest at the tour bus, but Patton spoke up. 

“So, where are we headed?” 

Logan looked down as Patton squeezed his hand, smile bright even through the dim light of the exterior building and parking lot lights. Logan gave a start. 

“Oh, um… Well, what do you like to consume?”

Patton giggled and Logan didn’t think he had ever heard a sound as adorable as Patton’s giggles. 

“I like to eat food.” Patton assured him before laughing. “Doesn’t everyone?” 

Logan noted that Patton was joking. Perhaps teasing him. He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him. He then pursed his lips as he looked ahead, not really seeing anything but able to focus better now that he wasn’t hypnotized by Patton. 

“Let me see…”

He thought about the different types of cuisine the town boasted and considered the distance from their current location. He glanced down at the watch on his free hand as he narrowed down the options.

“Do you enjoy home cooking?” 

He asked, looking down at Patton once more. Patton flashed a smile that was a little friendlier.

_Flirty,_ his mind offered. He ignored the heat flushing his cheeks. 

“Are you inviting me home, Logan? I mean, you’re _super-duper_ cute but we just met, and—” 

“No!” Logan knew his face was bright red, eyes wide. Patton smothered a giggle, pouting. 

“So, you are saying you don’t want to invite me over now?” 

Logan swore that this man was going to be the metaphorical death of him. 

“It is as you said,” he began, trying to get onto equal footing once more, “we only just met.” 

He smiled, proud of himself for being able to return the banter adequately. 

Patton grinned, playfully bumping Logan’s shoulder with his own. Logan grinned wider. 

“There is a restaurant nearby that is still open. It offers home cooked cuisine. It is very good even if it is not particularly healthy.” 

“Food isn’t supposed to be healthy, silly! It’s supposed to be _delicious_.” 

Logan pursed his lips. 

“Food can be healthy and delicious.” 

Patton nodded. 

“True… but the more unhealthy… the more delicious! Surely for tonight it would be okay to misbehave just a bit?”

Logan looked down to see Patton looking at him conspiratorially. He couldn’t help but nod, grinning despite knowing that his body would likely regret his decision later. It would be worth it just this once to see Patton continuing to smile at him like that. 

“Very well. We should go.” 

With that, he squeezed Patton’s hand and began to lead him in the direction of the restaurant. 

»»————　♞　————«« 

Patton smiled as he walked beside his new friend. He had asked Logan about himself, and after looking surprised at being asked, the other man fell into a comfortable monologue about himself, though mostly about his status as a college student, his degree, his numerous passions and hobbies, and his friendship with Roman. 

Looking down at their hands, still clasped, Patton couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. It had been a long time since he’d felt this way upon meeting someone. He didn’t know what it was about Logan, either. Just from spending the short bit of time with him, he found himself wishing the night could go on forever. He would be more than happy to just listen as Logan talked. He had a very nice voice, for one, and for another, he spoke of his passions with a soft but intense excitement. It was definitely not what he was used to and very much the opposite of himself.

Being in Logan’s presence was refreshing and calming. He knew Virgil would agree that it was very much what he needed. 

They reached the restaurant and Logan released his hand. Patton frowned, but the frown was quickly replaced by a bright smile when Logan hurried to hold the door open for him. 

“Thank you, Lo.” He said as he passed through. As soon as Logan was at his side again, Patton reached out to take his hand once more. He grinned to see the other blush slightly but make no move to take back his hand. 

Soon a young woman who looked a little bit older than himself and Logan reached the front. She was beaming at Logan. 

“Logan! It’s been too long! And who is this adorable boy?” She smiled at Patton. “I _love_ your skirt!” 

Patton smiled back, liking her instantly. “Thank you!” He gushed. 

“Hey, Valerie.” Logan said, smiling. Patton couldn’t help but beam at the lady who had Logan smiling so brightly. Logan looked his way, turning that same smile on him. Patton was sure that if he was a bit more dramatic he would have swooned. 

“This is Patton, Val.” He was still smiling at Patton, dark brown eyes locked with the keyboardist’s honey colored ones, though he was talking to the woman. “Patton, this is my cousin, Valerie.” 

“His _favorite_ cousin.” Patton grinned as he watched Logan roll his eyes before turning his attention to his cousin once more. 

“You are my _only_ cousin.” 

Valerie waved the words away as if such facts didn’t matter. “All the more reason I should be your favorite.” She winked at Patton, who giggled.

God, how he loved to see that Logan had family like this. It also made his heart clench as he missed his own family dearly.

He always had been a family kind of guy. His family was a large one but they all managed to stay close. These times on tour were the hardest, but his family always sent presents to wherever he was going next. In that way, he always had them with him. 

It made him like Logan even more to see him like this with his cousin. 

“It’s great to meet you, Valerie.” Patton said, slipping his hand from Logan’s. He opened his arms for a hug without even thinking. Luckily, for him, Valerie beamed and rushed out from behind the host podium to hug him. 

“I like this one, Logan,” she squealed, hugging Patton before looking at Patton once more. “It’s great to meet you. I am so excited that Logan is dating someone like you. You are just what he needs.” 

Patton blushed lightly but just laughed and shook his head. He glanced at Logan to see he was bright red and glowering at Valerie. Patton decided it was up to him to take care of damage control. 

“No, no. We aren’t dating. I mean, I would love to date a guy like Logan, from what I know about him, but we only just met tonight.”

He beamed, ignoring the gaze he felt on him now, knowing his slight confession must have surprised Logan. 

“Oh! Well, then Logan should get to asking.” 

She winked again and Patton laughed as he looked up at Logan once more.

_Oooh, if looks could kill._ Patton beamed at Valerie again. 

“Logan was telling me about all the amazing food here. I’m kind of starving, so if you could maybe lead us in the direction of the food…” 

“Say no more.” 

Valerie returned to the podium, grabbed two menus, and led them further into the restaurant. She brought them to a booth and placed the menus down. 

“You boys enjoy. Logan, call me later.” 

With that, she took off back toward the front of the restaurant, leaving Logan and Patton standing there. Patton watched as Logan slid in on one side and then stepped up to that side. 

“You don’t mind if I sit here with you, do you? I don’t really like sitting on my own if I don’t have to.” He pouted as cutely as he could manage and it seemed to pay off because Logan blushed and scooted over. “Thank you, Lo!” 

Patton grinned at the other as he slid into the seat, sliding close but leaving enough space between them that Logan wouldn’t feel boxed in.

“Besides, it’s kinda chilly in here. We can keep each other warm.”

He flashed a bright smile at Logan, rewarded when the other smiled back at him. 

“The temperature is a bit on the low side in this establishment.” He agreed. 

Patton was about to offer to warm him up with cuddles, feeling particularly flirty, but at that moment the waiter arrived. 

“Hey, name’s Talyn—oh! Logan! Hey, buddy.” 

Logan smiled at the girl which had Patton smiling again. Talyn turned to Patton and grinned wider. 

“Hey! I know you! You’re Patton Hart from _The Witching Hour_!” 

Patton’s smile widened. “I am, indeedy! How are you, Talyn? It’s so great to meet you!” 

“No, dude! It’s great to meet you! So, like I said, I’m Talyn. It’s they and them pronouns and I’m kind of freaking out just a bit so sorry about that.” 

Patton laughed softly and shook his head as he committed Talyn’s pronouns to memory. Pronouns were a big deal these days and Patton hated to make people feel horrible when it was their right to go by whatever pronouns they identified with. 

“No! I always get super excited when meeting people I look up to so I totally get it, Talyn!” 

Talyn grinned and looked between Patton and Logan, the grin becoming a smirk. 

“Roman is _totally_ the guy Virgil wrote that song about, isn’t he?” 

Logan shrugged with a sigh. “It would appear so.” 

Patton giggled and bounced in his seat. “He is! It was so sweet!”

Talyn reached past Patton to punch Logan lightly on the arm. 

“Ow!” 

Well, a bit harder than lightly, Patton thought, but not too hard. 

“That’s for both of you guys keeping it from me, dude.” 

Logan rubbed his arm where Talyn had punched it, glancing at them. 

“I hardly knew myself, but I’ll pass along your grievance. How did you even find out? Were you there?” 

They grinned. “Internet knows all, my friend. It’s all over YouTube and Tumblr.” They shook their head with an amused laugh. A moment later, they gave a start. “Oh, I’m supposed to be working. Right, so. What do you guys wanna drink?” 

Patton grinned. “I’m going to misbehave and say a root beer float.” 

Logan smiled at him and looked at Talyn. 

“I’ll have the same.” 

The waiter glanced between them once more, smirking as they nodded, and took off. 

Logan sighed, pulling off his glasses so that he could rub at the bridge of his nose. Patton watched him curiously. 

“What’s got you sighing?” 

“Nothing.” The other said, slipping the glasses back on before looking at him. “It’s just now they aren’t going to stop pestering me about you. They think we’re on a date.” 

Patton felt heat rise up the back of his neck and butterflies erupt in his stomach. He smiled at the other. 

“Is it so awful that people think we’re on a date?” 

Logan’s eyes widened. “No! I just meant that I-” 

Patton giggled and shook his head. 

“Logan, it’s okay! I’m just teasing.” 

Logan let out the breath he’d been holding and Patton laughed again. Without thinking yet again, Patton hugged the other before pulling away quickly. 

“Oh! I forgot to ask again, I’m so sorry.”

Logan shook his head, straightening his clothes. He cleared his throat. 

“It’s quite alright. It was very nice. Thank you.” 

Patton noticed the deep red of his cheeks and decided not to tease him any further. 

“You’re welcome.” 

He took up the menu and began to look at it just as Talyn returned with their root beer floats. Patton clapped to show his excitement at the ice cream treat. 

“Are you guys ready to order?” 

Patton’s mouth was full of ice cream and root beer at this point but Logan saved him from having to try to answer. 

“We will need a few more moments please, Talyn.” 

Talyn grinned and nodded. “I’ll be back in a few.” 

Patton caught the wink that Talyn sent his way and grinned. He watched them leave before looking down at his menu. Opening it, he glanced over at Logan to see he did the same. 

“What do you recommend?” 

Logan frowned. 

“I don’t tend to eat here often due to the high level of carbs and fats, but the meatloaf with mashed potatoes has always been a guilty pleasure of mine.” 

Patton grinned. “That sounds _perfect_. Let’s get that, Lo!” 

Logan smiled at him. The smile was soft and his eyes were amused. 

“That sounds adequate.” 

Patton laughed and shook his head. “It sounds _delicious_.” 

The college student laughed and Patton found himself absolutely loving Logan’s laugh. He wanted to hear it more often. 

Talyn arrived just in time to take their order, before hurrying off to put it in. Patton settled into easy conversation with Logan, asking him about his life with family and about his favorites. When meeting new people, Patton found that it was very important to learn about their favorites. 

“So, your favorite color has always been blue?” 

Logan nodded.

“Dark blue. Even more so upon learning the meanings attached to the color. Have you heard about color theory?” 

Patton shook his head but set his elbow on the table and his cheek on his closed fist. He smiled as he watched Logan go into a passionate explanation of how exactly colors represented certain human traits, and that by having a favorite color that color could represent many of the traits a person had. 

“Of course, it’s not an exact science. Usually I am not one for things that aren’t pure, cold, hard facts but my mother is an artist and she has always been big on color theory.” 

Patton sighed happily. “You’re close with your mom?” 

Logan smiled at the table and nodded. 

“That’s so sweet!” 

Logan looked at him and blushed. 

“Oh, I don’t know about all that.” He cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses. 

“It totally is but I don’t want to embarrass you so no worries. Your secret is safe with me.” 

Logan snorted and rolled his eyes but the smile he sent Patton’s way had butterflies erupting into his stomach once more. 

Talyn arrived in that moment with their food. Once they took off for the last time, Patton smiled warmly at Logan and began digging in. 

»»————　✿　————««

“Dinner was _amazing_!” 

Logan smiled as he held the door open for the keyboardist. 

“It was quite… delicious.” 

The smile that passed over Patton’s face made the employment of a word he would not typically use well worth it. 

“Told you that was the best word for it!”

Patton bounced as he started down the pavement. The two fell into step as they headed away from the restaurant. Logan smiled, watching Patton as he talked animatedly about the restaurant, the food, Valerie, and Talyn. Logan found he couldn’t look away. He took in the other’s face, his expressions, the skip in his step as they walked nowhere in particular. His gaze fell to Patton’s arm that swung between them and he stared for a brief moment, battling with himself internally. 

Patton had taken his hand three times that evening. Surely, if Logan were to reach out and take his hand, Patton would not mind. He would perhaps even be pleased with the action. 

Logan bit his lip, and as they came to an intersection of the sidewalk, Logan took his chance and reached out to take Patton’s hand into his own. He ignored Patton’s soft gasp in favor of lacing their fingers together. He pretended nothing was out of the ordinary and only glanced at the slightly shorter male as they crossed the road to the other side of the street. 

“Would you want to walk for a while or do you need to get back?” 

Patton beamed and shook his head. 

“We’re staying at a hotel tonight and leaving late tomorrow night so that Virgil and Roman can spend some quality time together before we go.” 

Logan nodded. That made sense, he supposed. He tried to ignore the excitement he felt at the knowledge that Patton would be in town for a whole extra day.

He’s probably got plans for tomorrow, Logan. He told himself. _He’s only hanging out with you right now because your best friend is catching up with his._

A squeeze to his hand tugged Logan from his reverie. Dark brown eyes met honey brown and he couldn’t help but smile in response to the bright grin on his companion’s face. 

“Do _you_ want to walk around for a while, Lo?” 

Logan felt himself nodding eagerly. He was a bit amused as he allowed Patton to lead him on with no destination in mind.

_To think a couple hours ago you were practically praying for the concert to come to an end so you could rush back to your Chemistry homework. Now, there’s nowhere else you want to be._

They were comfortably silent for a few moments. Logan watched Patton as he looked around at all the dark store fronts of the little shops on the Main Street of his hometown. He smiled to see the content smile on Patton’s face. He wondered idly if Patton made friends like this in every place he visited, but when Patton turned that smile on him and he watched it grow five times brighter, Logan had a strong inkling that he did not. 

“Your town is so cute!” Patton suddenly pouted. “It’s a shame all the shops are closed though!” 

Logan was positive in that moment that he would do whatever Patton asked of him because of that pout. 

“Maybe… if you’re not busy tomorrow…” Patton ventured, his voice hopeful. 

Logan cleared his throat and squeezed the other’s hand reassuringly. Whether he was reassuring himself or Patton, he didn’t know. 

“I would be honored to show you around.” 

Patton’s smiles were always bright but the smile he smiled in that moment took Logan’s breath away. 

“Oh, good! Thank you, Logan!” 

Logan cleared his throat again and reached up to readjust his glasses with his free hand.

“It is no problem at all. Would you perhaps like to get some gelato before you retire to the hotel?”

Patton nodded. 

“Oh, yes. That would be wonderful!” 

Logan grinned as he turned and led them in the direction of the local gelato shop. 

»»————　♞　————«« 

Logan paid for the desert, insisting that Patton had paid for dinner so it was only fair. Patton had pouted but allowed it. As they left the shop, Logan checked his watch and frowned at the time. 

“We should get you back.” He said. 

He chuckled at Patton’s resulting pout and took his hand into his own once more, linking their fingers as he did so. He was a little surprised at how easy it was becoming. Almost an instinct. 

“You’ll see me tomorrow.” 

“I know, but that’s so far away.” 

“Falsehood. It is merely a matter of hours.” 

Patton grinned.

“Fine, fine.” 

Logan smiled. “Come on, I’ll walk you there.” 

They walked in companionable silence, Logan glancing at Patton every few moments, only to see him doing the same. Logan blushed each time but said nothing, only smiling in response to Patton’s smiles. They reached the hotel that Patton had informed him that the band was staying at—easily the most expensive and extravagant of hotels around town—and Logan stopped to take his leave at the entrance.

Patton shook his head. 

“You’re not going to walk me to my room, Lo?” 

Logan blushed but nodded. “Very well.” 

Patton took the lead, making his way to the front desk once they were inside. The lady at the desk—Susan, based on her name tag—beamed at Patton and came around to give him a hug. Logan released Patton’s hand and stepped back to give them space. It was clear that they knew each other and Logan assumed the band must have stayed at the hotel before. Logan watched as they caught up, mind drifting from the small talk until Patton mentioned his name. 

Logan blinked but didn’t quite hear what was said. Whatever it was, it had Susan rushing back behind the desk. The college student watched curiously.

“Your stuff has already been taken up to your room, and the bus is parked at the back of the hotel. Here are your keys. Should you need anything at all, you know you only have to ask.” 

Patton took the keys with a bright smile, thanked her, and took Logan’s hand. He led them past the lobby and to the elevators. 

“We always get a floor to ourselves when we get the chance to stay overnight. It seems like a lot, I know, but I like to think it’s a way we won’t bother the other guests coming in so late.” 

Logan nodded in understanding, smiling. He could tell that Patton was a little embarrassed by how flashy having a whole floor for the band might seem. In all honesty, it was a little flashy, but he could also see the reasons behind it. It was the most logical of options to ensure that neither the band nor the other guests were bothered. 

Patton reached out to press the up button. He grinned at Logan, who smiled back in response. A moment later a bell sounded the arrival of the elevator. The two of them got on as the doors opened. Patton pressed the button for the 17th floor. 

The ride up was mostly comfortable, though Logan’s nerves were rising with every floor. He knew he had no reason to worry, but he also knew what going to someone’s hotel room could mean. 

Logan knew he was being ridiculous. Patton did not seem like the type of person to want sex so soon after meeting someone, and he desperately hoped that Patton didn’t think that sex was something _he_ expected. 

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up. Patton pulled him off the elevator and stopped just long enough to check the key for his room number and the wall to see which direction they needed to head. Then he was off once more, leading Logan down the hall.

They stopped outside room 1719. Patton turned and smiled up the short height difference between them.

“Thank you for walking me to my room, Logan.” He said, smiling brightly, cheeks pink. He released his hand and turned toward his door to open it. 

Logan watched as the other hesitated, his own insides churning with nerves. He thought he should say that he would see him tomorrow and leave, but he couldn’t make his mouth and vocal chords work. He didn’t have to worry, though, because a moment later, Patton turned back to him, closed the distance between them, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

Logan blushed. 

“See you tomorrow. Let’s say 8 o’clock?” 

Logan nodded lamely. “Y-Yeah. 8… 8 o’clock.” 

Patton giggled and turned back to the door, pulling out his key and unlocking it. He slipped inside, turning to smile back at him once more. 

“Goodnight, Lo.” 

“Yeah. G-Goodnight.” 

Patton closed the door behind him and Logan slowly grinned as he brought his hand up to touch the spot where Patton had kissed him. Blushing, he headed back down the hall and to the elevator. He pressed the down arrow and stepped on as the doors opened. As the doors closed once more and the elevator began its descent, Logan decided that it might be time to reconsider music as a viable choice of media.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** The time has come! The moment you've all been waiting for! The one shot in which we get to witness Logan and Patton's time together on the night Virgil and Roman catch up! This takes place the same time as events in Chapter 4 of _This Love-Hate Relationship_. I hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing it! You may need to see a dentist after this one, not gonna lie. Kudos are great and happily accepted but please comment and let me know what you think as well! I absolutely adore hearing from you guys!! ❤
> 
> Also the outfit that Patton changes into for dinner can be viewed [here](https://i.imgur.com/rh8YhJg.png). And the-pastel-peach did a comic commission for me of the last scene which can be seen [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/178986179507/comic-commissioned-by-insanelycoolish-a-scene). You can find her commission info [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/175185188977/the-pastel-peach-3the-pastel-peach-commission).


End file.
